


sparks

by sadeyebrow



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, basium interruptus, sesshoumaru is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadeyebrow/pseuds/sadeyebrow
Summary: “Don't think this means I trust you.”Sesshoumaru wants some action from Naraku and he almost gets it. Almost.





	sparks

**Author's Note:**

> part of an au i'm working on with dheerse, a redemption arc for naraku

From across the camp fire, Naraku could see Sesshoumaru was restless. He kept glancing at Naraku with a serious look in his eye, and Naraku wondered what the dog must be thinking about. The fire painted Sesshoumaru in warm tones, flickering light casting dramatic shadows over the angles of his face. In the warm dark, Naraku could see the glint in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru's mouth moved, but his companion heard nothing. Naraku looked at him, intrigued.

“Jaken.” Sesshoumaru's voice was quiet, almost inaudible. “We need more firewood.”

Naraku looked over to where the imp was bowing and scraping, saying  _ yes milord _ and  _ no milord _ . The small green figure hurried out of the circle of firelight and into the woods. Sesshoumaru did not watch him leave. Instead, the dog brushed his hair out of his face and stood.  Naraku took a moment to admire Sesshoumaru at his full height. Seated as he was, Naraku felt small in comparison. It was a strange feeling. Unusual.

In three long strides, Sesshoumaru walked around the firepit and knelt down next to Naraku. Naraku turned to face him, not accustomed to the physical closeness. Sesshoumaru's eyes were fixed on the fire, and Naraku wasn't sure if he was aware of how little space was left between them.

If Naraku hadn't been watching Sesshoumaru so closely, he might have missed seeing him bite his lip. As it was, he noticed, and his gaze was fixed on his companion’s full lips when Sesshoumaru turned to face him. Quickly, very quickly, Naraku looked back up.

He was not expecting what he saw.

Sesshoumaru's gaze was transfixing. His eyes were dark with some unspoken desire. He wanted  _ something  _ from Naraku, something carnal and intimate that only Naraku could provide. In that moment, Naraku realized he wanted something from Sesshoumaru as well.

He shifted toward him. Close, closer. He could feel Sesshoumaru's breath on his face and a hand in his hair. He looked at him with half-lidded eyes, the image of Sesshoumaru burning itself into his mind.

Then his head was pulled back. Naraku gasped, not expecting the sudden motion. The grip on his hair hurt, but it felt good. He bit back a moan as Sesshoumaru's eyes met his.

“Don't think this means I trust you.”

And then he was kissing him. Naraku closed his eyes and felt Sesshoumaru's lips soft against his. He was gentle enough, but hungry, and Naraku was ready to be consumed. It's ironic, isn't it? He thought briefly, before he lost the capacity for thought. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, tongue flicking out to touch Naraku's. Naraku kissed him back, hard. It was an invitation. And a challenge.

Sesshoumaru moved the hand in his hair to the back of Naraku's neck, pulling him close. He moaned as Sesshoumaru bit his lower lip, sharp teeth careful not to draw blood. 

Naraku's head began to fill with fantasies. He thought of pushing Sesshoumaru to the ground and burying his head between his legs. Of being pinned under the demon's slight form. Of coupling loudly and publicly here on the ground by the fire. Sesshoumaru, it seemed, had similar ideas. The demon withdrew from the kiss, leaving Naraku with a sense of emptiness for a moment, before positioning himself to straddle the other man. Naraku sighed as he felt Sesshoumaru's warmth so close to him. The sigh hitched as Sesshoumaru rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from the man underneath. Naraku almost thought he saw him smirk. He reached up to brush strands of silver hair out of the way, revealing the skin beneath. Sesshoumaru tilted his head up to grant better access as Naraku leaned forward and began to leave a trail of love bites down his neck. Sesshoumaru groaned quietly as Naraku bit down hard. The sound of Sesshoumaru's pleasure made Naraku stiffen. He knew Sesshoumaru could feel it pressing up against him, needy and wanting. 

Sesshoumaru pulled away from Naraku, his neck covered in a half dozen purple marks. Naraku traced then with a finger before pulling Sesshoumaru down for another kiss. It was rougher now, sloppy. They both knew what they wanted, and what they wanted was rough, carnal, intimate and demanding. Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku down, pinning him. He ran a hand through his hair and kissed him, hard.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stiffened and sat up. He looked in the direction of the forest, ears perked. Disoriented, Naraku ran a hand along Sesshoumaru's arm, trying to get him to continue. Sesshoumaru's attention briefly reverted back to Naraku just long enough for him to realize the position he was in, straddling the obviously aroused man. He stood up quickly, straightened his clothes and took his place on the other side of the campfire. 

Naraku watched him, confused.

“Get up.” He heard Sesshoumaru say.

Pulling himself up to a sitting position, Naraku heard the sound of Sesshoumaru's vassal croaking in the distance. As he got closer, Naraku could see Jaken's outline against the trees, and in that moment, he hated the little frog. 

He was shooting daggers at Jaken as the imp deposited firewood, complaining to Sesshoumaru about how little there was to be found in the forest.

“You could have stayed out longer,” Naraku heard himself mutter as Jaken finished his tale.

“But what would be the point in that?” Jaken began. He quickly cut himself off as he read the scene in front of him, taking in Sesshoumaru's purpling bite marks and Naraku's attitude.

Sesshoumaru looked off into the distance and abstained from commenting. Naraku felt a blush begin to creep up his neck.

The frog's eyes became wider than usual, if that was possible.

“Oh. OH.”

**Author's Note:**

> so more on this au: it's set after the final act and naraku's alive again somehow. also has amnesia and can't remember fuck all. he stumbles across sesshoumaru and sessh lets him tag along because he thinks memoryless naraku is kinda pitiful. naraku eventually remembers and feelings develop.
> 
> hit me/my partner up on tumblr for more details  
> tenseigaa.tumblr.com | dheerse.tumblr.com


End file.
